Cosmos
by HelenaBosman
Summary: In light of her father's sacrifice, Morgan Stark makes it her life's mission to undo a past that left her questiong belief. When her invention malfunctions, Morgan finds herself thrust back into time where the Universe knew nothing but darkness. Gifted with the ability and the vast knowledge of what awaited her in the future, Morgan finds herself with the will to fight back.


**Cosmos**

**_In light of her father's sacrifice, Morgan Stark makes it her life's mission to undo a past that left her broken beyond repair. But when her invention malfunctions, Morgan finds herself thrust back into time where the Universe knew nothing but darkness. Gifted with the ability and the vast knowledge of what awaited her in the future, Morgan finds herself fighting a much bigger threat—for the death of Tony Stark had upset the balance, and it was up to Morgan to rectify that mistake. The fate of the Universe now rested in her hands._**

Well considering that my previous idea had turned into a flop, I couldn't help but imagine a different outcome. I did not like multiple tragedies that came with Endgame, and this is my take on how I can change that. And who better than to Avenge the Fallen that Morgan Stark?

* * *

**_Chapter One: Dungeons and Dragons._**

_"__Mom__'__s getting better. The nightmares have stopped, and though she seems happier, I can still see the guilt she carries around. It__'__s all a lie, time. They say that time heals all wounds but this, this is something time will never be able to heal. Nothing is the same anymore. I can pretend for eternity but that emptiness can never be filled.__"_

Darkness.

It seemed as though an abyssal void had swallowed her whole, enveloping all around her in nothing but an endless blanket of darkness—ravenous as it devoured the last threads of hope she had left within her. If this was the afterlife, then Morgan Stark pitied the poor fools who believed in golden gateways and enchanted paradises, for nothing about this seemed glorious and pure.

_"__I catch her smiling often, remembering memories of the old days, and then the sorrow sets in. She rarely smiles now. We still talk about you, more than we should, but it__'__s our way of coping__—__believing you__'__re still here. But who am I kidding? She__'__s lost and I have no way of finding her. I want to hate you, for leaving us, but then again, you are our Greatest Defender.__"_

It echoed through her mind, memories that resurfaced, and emotions long buried, the wounds she had so carefully plastered had crumbled, leaving her raw to the darkness around her—ripe for plucking. God, how long had it been since she had spoken to her mother? Months. The thought of never seeing her face made Morgan cry out in silence, and the returning emotion of guilt gnawed at her stomach.

_"__You seem busier than usual. Is there something troubling you, Morgan? You know you can always come to me.__"_ But knowing that her mother would never approve, Morgan had decided to turn her sorrow into a weapon, and the person who had been there from the start, had been the one she had hurt the most—all because little Morgan couldn't cope with the death of her father, a man the world still needed. A man she still needed.

It had taken her years to finally get where she wanted to be, and to learn that it had all been for nothing, well she was no stranger to guilt and anger. It tore her apart knowing that she had let vengeance control her mind, and despite knowing that she could not undo what had already been done, Morgan continued to pray that someone could listen to her plea in the jaws of darkness.

But as darkness continued to swallow her deeper and deeper, the memories she had longed to forget had resurfaced. _"__I love you three-thousand.__"_ She had idolized her father, as he was her hero in more ways than one. Having inherited his smarts, sarcastic nature, and a knack for attracting trouble, it came as no surprise to know that she was Tony Stark's exact replica. But she had also inherited her mother's ability to see things most overlooked, and had showed those who did not deserve it, a kindness that rivaled the purest star across the Cosmos.

_"__So graduation is coming up. Are you excited?__"_Morgan believed that the eyes were the gateway to ones soul, and though her mother had mastered at masking her emotions to the outside world, Morgan had the ability to see what others couldn't. She had seen right through her mother's façade and had vowed to never leave the woman who had raised and showed her nothing but love—a promise she had broken.

_"__Your father would have been proud.__"_ Words meant to encourage her had only made her detest them more, and though she knew her father would indeed be proud, Morgan had simply come to ignore such a childish statement. But regrets always came too late. And the twenty-four year old had come to accept the damnation she had condemned herself to.

Despair.

No stranger to the corruption of Death, Morgan had allowed herself to slip further into chaos, allowing her to mull over that which she had done. It had taken her years to finally muster enough courage to see her plans through, and knowing that there would no doubt be consequences, meddling with time was no easy feat. She had condemned herself to a life of isolation after having graduated Oxford, and in her desperation to put her knowledge to use—well it had all been for nothing.

Having learnt that one could travel through time, Morgan had made it her life's mission to achieve. To undo the damage inflicted upon a being who deemed his actions as mercy and salvation, and to change the devastating outcome it had within her world—and though her ambition had raised countless eyebrows, Morgan could remember the silent glimmer of hope Wanda Maximoff had in her eyes the moment she caught Morgan red handed.

_"__He__'__s gone, Morgan. Don__'__t__ you think I want to do the same? I miss Vision as much as you miss Tony. It isn__'__t__ worth it.__"_ But it seemed as though her sacrifice had finally paid off, despite the doubt others struck into her mind, Morgan had achieved the impossible. She had bent time to her own will, and in doing so, had set off a cascade of events that had finally ended in her demise.

And darkness could not wait to lay waste to her rotten soul. "I don't suppose you offer cookies and tea in this gloomy afterlife, do you?" When no answer came, Morgan imagined herself to shrug in response at the silence echoing around her. "I guess not. Don't mind me. I'm just going to float over here and—," whatever sarcastic response had wanted to tumble off her tongue had ended in a loud groan of pain.

Huffing in slight annoyance at the sudden change of events, Morgan could feel the familiar touch of a smooth surface beneath her, and though the coldness seeping through her clothes and skin was a welcomed reprieve, the sudden flare of hope that ignited within her stomach was enough to send her bolting upright. _Where am I? _

She did not expect someone to answer her. "You are in the Cosmos. To be more specific, you are on Andromeda. One of the first stars to exist within the Universe."

Morgan Stark was a young woman who prided herself at maintaining a neutral expression whenever faced with the unknown, but as her mind was at war with everything her heart stood against, the sudden appearance of what her mind deemed as _some next level dungeons and dragons shit _had promptly fainted.

* * *

**Author Note: **I am not content with what happened in Endgame, so this is how I am handling at how it could have been done differently. Please tell me what you think, as reviews are motivation.

**Preview of Chapter Two: Cosmic Entities.**

Regarding the vast darkness before her, Death mulled over the events that had taken place moments ago, and though her thoughts never strayed too far, it seemed to unsettle the carefully planned balance she had created for what laid beyond the abyss.

The appearance of Morgan Stark had undoubtedly changed the entire future they had set in motion, and though the others remained neutral in their decision of what to do with the mortal, Death had already foreseen the calamities that would destroy all that which they had created.

And it was with this knowledge that Death understood the meaning behind fear, for this mortal had defied everything they stood for—threatening to undo them with a snap of her fingers. She had broken their laws, and had appeared before them. To her, this mere mortal, was dangerous.

Death had made her decision.

_Next chapter should be published in the next few days, depending on the response I get. _


End file.
